Ace & Lily's 19th Birthday Catastrophe!
by BlueYoshisaurus564
Summary: Ace and Lily's 19th Birthday is around the corner, and The Mario Brothers are planning a huge celebration with his friends. However, Bowser has other plans in store. He and Bowser Jr. kidnap Peach and Daisy and lures Mario and co. into a grand adventure. This adventure will be a memorable walk down memory lane for everyone of Mario's friends and foes. It will have 6 episodes.


Ace & Lily's 19th Birthday Catastrophe!

Episode I: The Super Mario Bros. World and Land Sagas

Part 1: The Adventure of a Lifetime! (Prologue)

[Disclaimer: The only characters I own in this chapter are Ace, Lily, Tenshii, Luna, Magnus, Bert, and Terii. Murtagh belongs to my brother. The rest are owned by Nintendo respectively.]

On a calm sunny day in the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and the others were making a surprise birthday party for Ace and Lily, who will be turning 19 soon. "Hey Mario! When are they coming?," Luigi asked. "We'll send them out. Don't a-worry Luigi! They'll be here soon. I know how anxious you get." Peach looks at a phone and interrupts, "I just got word that Bert and Terii are on their way. They should be able to help us finish the preparations." "Ok." Tenshii and Murtagh, the two Yoshi twins arrive. "Mind if we help?," asked Tenshii. "Sure! Just don't make a mess!," answered Peach. "We won't!," The twins chimed. Daisy looks over and says as she puts up the decorations, "I'm so excited! I just love parties! This one's gonna be a huge one! I can feel it! I can't wait for the party to start!" On the way there, Bert and Terii are talking. "I can't believe it man! 19 years! Who would've thought Ace had would actually make it to his 19th?," Terii exclaimed. "I see what you mean Terii. I can hardly believe it myself! I heard that when he was born, he was very sick, so Luna decided to help him and gave him some of her power. That, is what I call a miracle my friend, just an absolute miracle. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we show them the awesome decorations we made!," Bert replied "Me neither man, me neither!" The party is going to take place at the one and only Peach's Castle. Terii looks around and finds a familiar face standing in the middle of the road, blocking their path. "Just where do you think you're going?! Big Bob-omb's been looking all over for you!," The figure interrupts. "I don't have time for this Kamek! I have a party to go to.," Terii replied scowling. "So do I! You have got to go back to Big Bob-omb, or else Bowser will lose it!" "I told you Kamek, I don't work for him anymore! And I never will!," Terii screamed "Aww that's too bad, cause I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter. You and your friend will prove to be quite useful in my master's plan!," He replied as he flicked his wrist and snapped his fingers. Terii and Bert found themselves chained up. "Now Bowser will give me a raise when he sees your faces!," Kamek said to them laughing. Terii and Bert tried the best they could to break free, but it was hopeless. Kamek laughs and disappears into the horizon with his new prisoners in tow.

Meanwhile, back with the Mario Brothers, Luigi looks around and asks Mario, "Hey, wasn't Bert and Terii supposed to be here by now?" "Yeah...they were! I haven't seen them yet either," Mario answered puzzled. Peach interrupts, "They haven't made it back yet?! This is not good! Ace and Lily will be here soon! We have to find them and bring them back here!" "I'm afraid we're a little too late for that," Daisy interrupts pointing to the gate entrance. Ace and Lily had arrived. "Yo Mario! Where's the party at?," Ace asked. "Hey, hey! Ace! Lily! It's so nice to see you again! Welcome!," Mario answered. "Surprise! Happy Birthday Ace and Lily!," Everyone screamed in joy. "You guys! Thanks a lot!," Ace said to them. "You're welcome!" Lily was happy too. She was shocked even. "Thanks Mario! I-I don't know what to say...!," She said to Mario blushing. "You're welcome Lily!," The plumber replied happily.

Our heroes, Mario, Luigi, Ace, Lily, Yoshi, and all of the others began chatting away as a new evil deed is brewing in their midst. Ace said to Mario, "Hey thanks for suggesting us to come out to Peach's Castle for our 19th birthday celebration!" Lily then added, "Yeah Thanks Mario! We owe you one!" Mario replied, "Don't mention it! It was the least I could do for my friends!" Luigi saw a familiar face flying into the scene with a familiar vehicle: The Koopa Clown Car. Luigi pointed to it and said to his brother, "It's-!" Ace and the others interrupted with, "Bowser!" Bowser smiles and says, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Marios and the birthday twins! I've got a really good present for the both of you, starting with this!" Then suddenly, a scream comes from the castle. Mario screamed, "Peach!" Then, a familiar evil laugh pierced the air as a boy with Peach in tow over his shoulder landed on the castle grounds. He smiled and ran off. Peach screamed, "Help! Mario! Luigi! Ace! Lily! Help me!" Mario and the others then replied to her, "Don't worry princess! We'll save you! Just hang tight!" Bowser then smiles and said, "Yoshi, Tenshii, Murtagh, I would stay out of this if I were you!" He then forced Yoshi back into his egg along with Tenshii and Murtagh. Ace and the others yell, "Tenshii, Murtagh! Yoshi! No! You guys will pay for this!" Bowser smiled and said to Mario, "If you want her, then come save her! And also Luigi, I've got Daisy stowed away in my castle as well! An old friend will take her back to his lair so he can meet you there! Bwahahahaha!" Luigi yells, "Bring her back Bowser!" Then, a familiar face that Ace knows well kidnaps Luna, smiles deviously then disappears with Bowser and Bowser Jr. Ace screamed, "Magnus! Get back here!" Toad then says to Mario, "I'll go with you Mario! You can count on me!" Mario smiles and says, "The more the merrier!" Toadette also joined along as well And so, our heroes Mario, Ace, Luigi, Lily, Toad, and Toadette set off for Bowser's Castle to save Peach, Daisy, Luna, and save Yoshi, Tenshii, Murtagh, and the other captive Yoshis along the way. This adventure will surely be the biggest one for the record books yet.


End file.
